Song Fic coté Anna : Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible
by mellyn7
Summary: Petite song fic sur Downton Abbey, coté Anna. Juste après le départ de Bates, entre l'épisode 1 et 2 de la saison 2.


**Song Fic : Coté Anna**

**Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible**

_Je n'ai connu qu'une histoire d'amour,_

_Au fil de ma vie,  
Cet homme m'a promis le toujours,_

_Et puis s'est enfui.  
C'est la couleur de l'enfer  
Quand les mensonges salissent tout  
J'aurai pu sombrer sous la colère,  
Comme un cheval fou._

Il partait. Pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à savoir, il partait. Il avait parlé de liberté, d'avenir, de mariage et même d'enfants mais tout s'envolait avec lui. Il lui brisait le cœur, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui en vouloir ? Parce qu'elle sentait qu'au fond de lui, John était aussi malheureux qu'elle ? Peut être même l'était-il encore plus de devoir lui dire tout cela. D'être l'assassin du bonheur qu'il avait tenté de créer. Il tuait ses espoirs de bonheur en même temps qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait survivre à son absence. Elle le savait.

_J'ai vu mes châteaux en Espagne,  
Ce que j'ai bâti,  
Disparaître sous les flammes de la jalousie,  
C'est une douleur sans égal,  
Quand sa vie,  
part en étincelles  
J'aurai pu vendre mon âme au diable,  
Comme un criminel.  
_

C'était elle la cause de tout cela. Véra Bates. La femme de John. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un homme marié ? Ou plutôt comment un homme aussi bien et aussi droit que John Bates pouvait-il être le mari d'une femme aussi sournoise et mesquine ? Elle était jalouse du bonheur de son mari. Elle était jalouse d'Anna. La petite femme de chambre vertueuse qui avait pris le cœur de son mari, cela, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Que lui avait-elle dit pour qu'il accepte de revenir auprès d'elle ? Quelles menaces avait-elle proféré pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Il la quittait pour la protéger, cela elle en était sûre. Elle le connaissait trop pour en douter. John Bates avait un sens de l'honneur surdimensionné, surtout quand les personnes qu'il aimait était en cause. Il lui avait toujours tout confié. Mais pas cette fois. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il se sacrifiait pour elle et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils s'étaient pourtant juré de tout partager. Elle l'avait supplié, mais il lui avait juste demandé de l'oublier.

Comme si cela était possible ! Comme si l'on pouvait ordonner à son cœur d'arrêter de battre ! Comme si on pouvait dire à l'amour de s'en aller !

Elle ne pourrait survivre à son absence. Elle le savait. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle le voyait partir doucement au loin, elle retint ses larmes. Elle serait forte. Elle serait courageuse. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette maudite femme lui prendre son honneur. Elle allait montrer qu'Anna Smith n'était pas qu'une simple petite femme de chambre. Qu'elle était digne de John Bates. _  
_

_Mais ce qui m'a sauvée,  
C'est de pouvoir aimer.  
_

Si vivre sans lui allait être difficile, voire impossible, elle allait quand meme espérer,faire en sorte que personne ne la prenne en pitié. Elle aimait Mr Bates, mais cela serait son secret, son fardeau, son cadeau. Cet amour n'allait jamais mourir, il allait vivre à travers elle. Elle en serait la fidèle gardienne. Véra Bates pouvait lui prendre John, mais jamais elle n'aurait ce précieux don qu'elle gardait pour lui, et uniquement pour lui : l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. S'il ne l'avait pas dit, elle le savait. Il n'aurait pas évoqué un avenir avec elle dans le cas contraire. Il n'aurait pas espéré être avec elle pour toujours s'il n'y avait pas cru. Et ce présent, cet amour pur et profond allait la sauver. Maintenant elle le savait. _  
_

_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,  
Aimer, et jurer sur la Bible,  
D'aimer, Malgré l'inadmissible,  
Aimer, jusqu'à l'impossible,  
C'est possible.  
Aimer jusqu'à l'imprévisible,  
Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,  
C'est possible._

S'il était possible de vivre seule alors que l'homme que l'on aime s'en va avec une autre, elle le ferait. La vie n'était pas finie. Elle n'en aimerait pas d'autres, parce John Bates avait rempli son cœur. Mais elle continuerait à vivre, pour l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Pour l'amour qu'ils avaient appris à connaitre et accepter. Pour avoir su aimer jusqu'à l'impossible, tout pouvait être possible. Même vivre l'impossible.


End file.
